La voluntad de Mugiwara, y La caída del Demonio Celestial
by takedigi
Summary: La lucha final entre Doflamingo y Luffy. El golpe final, bañado en la voluntad de Mugiwara, y del dolor de las victimas provocado por el que porta la sangre de los dioses y aquellos de su clan, hará caer al dios de los cielos, y liberará al país Dressrosa. Versión adaptada del cap. 790.


**Hola a todos. Esta es una adaptación mía del cap. 790 de One Piece, desde la escena en que Doflamingo controlaba con sus hilos a Luffy. Quise adaptar palabras y recuerdos (alguno inventando) al final de la batalla del destino de Dressrosa que esperaba que se mostraran en aquel épico combate. Espero que os guste.**

 **One Piece no me pertenece. Pertenece al autor Eiichiro Oda. Creador del manga y de las mejores sagas que harán que no puedas esperar la próxima aventura.**

* * *

Dressrosa estaba contando los segundos. Porque los próximos segundos, si Doflamingo no era derrotado. Si la jaula de pájaros creada por el Shichibukai no llegaba a desaparecer, comenzarían las bajas del reino, hasta acabar con todo rastro de vida que pudo tener alguna vez aquel país maldecido.

Justo cuando el guerrero por el que todos apostaban, llamado Lucy, verdadero nombre, Monkey D. Luffy. Aquel que derrotaría a Doflamingo. Aquel que destruiría la Jaula de pájaros, Torikago. Aquel que libaría a Dressrosa de los 10 años de oscuridad y que mostraría al mundo la maldad del gobierno mundial, estaba listo para derrotar al Demonio Celestial, este estaba siendo manipulado por los hilos de marioneta de Doflamingo.

-Haa… Haa… Cómo era de esperar, nadie puede contra mis hilos. Nadie en la historia ha sido capaz de romper los hilos sin mi permiso.- dijo Doflamingo mostrando cansancio y euforia.

-Uuugh… Mi... Cuerpo…se está moviendo… por si solo…- dijo Luffy cansado de los últimos golpes que había recibido del títere de las marionetas.

Pero Doflamingo preparaba para terminar aquella batalla, que Luffy se moviera hacia su propio campo de hilos afilados, para que fuera él mismo, el que terminara con su vida.

-¿Sabes, Mugiwara? No has dejado de ser una molestia para mis planes.- dijo Doflamingo, mostrando su sonrisa malvada de victoria.

Poco a poco, Luffy se dirigía movido por los hilos, hacia las "alas de hilos" capaces de perforar desde los pies hacia la cabeza.

-Destruiste mi fábrica de SAD. Secuestraste a Caesar, que me portaba el SAD y armas capaces de destruir ciudades enteras. Me robaste a los niños con los que se experimentaba para tener un ejército de gigantes.- dijo Doflamingo sin ninguna pizca de querer parar.

Luffy poco a poco, recordaba las enseñanzas que le dio Rayleigh, al recordar en aquel golpe que podría callar de una vez por todas al enemigo que tenía delante.

-Tu maldito aliado, Law, me obligó a engañar al mundo entero, al decir que había renunciado de mi puesto de Shichibukai. Tu maldito Nakama God Usopp liberó a las decenas de miles de juguetes esclavos que había recolectado. Ahora incluso veo que también habéis destruido mi fábrica de SMILEs en el que tanto he trabajado.-

Las alas de hilos detrás de su amo, se acercaban con sigilo. Como si de serpientes se trataran, preparándose para atravesar y acabar con la vida del enemigo de su señor.

-Además de que no olvido que me provocaste una gran pérdida por el ataque a la casa de subasta de hace dos años. Durante muchos años fui el nº1 en la venta de esclavos, después de echar a patadas a sus anteriores dueños. Y de repente, lo perdí por el ataque de un mocoso a un Tenryuubito.-

Luffy fue detenido por su enemigo para mirarlo a la cara, antes de matarlo, sin saber que aquello le costaría muy caro.

-Y por si fuera poco, tú y todos tus patéticos aliados derrotasteis a todos los miembros de mi familia desde Punk Hazard. Incluso ese maldito revolucionario robó la Mera Mera no Mi delante de uno de los míos. Y ahora hasta la Marina y un almirante te están apoyando ¿Tienes ideas de cuánto daño me has hecho y de lo peligrosa que es tu mera existencia?-

Luffy se preparaba para liberarse de los hilos en el momento en que Doflamingo estuviera con la guardia más baja.

\- Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu. Pero hoy, termina todo. La lucha contra mí. La tormenta de los D. Tu patética vida ¡TERMINA AHORA!- dijo Doflamingo mientras miró con victoria a Luffy para ser decapitado.

En ese momento, en el que Doflamingo iba a mirar un último segundo a su enemigo, antes de provocar que él mismo se atravesara, sucedió.

-¡GEAR FOURTH!- gritó Luffy, volviendo a su máximo poder, y haciendo algo que nadie hizo jamás. Liberarse del Parasite de Doflamingo.

La sorpresa superó a Doflamingo más de lo que pudo imaginar. Al instante Luffy impulsado por el Gear Fouth, subió por los cielos, que eran el campo de aquel demonio con la sangre de los dioses.

-¡Tienes muchas agallas al escoger el aire como el campo de batalla ante mí, Mocoso! Te voy a enseñar, lo que es un verdadero K.O… FUFUFU….- gritó Doflamingo con una sonrisa diabólica, volando por el cielo con sus hilos, atrayendo grandes campos de hilos a costa de las casas y tierras de Dressrosa.

A pesar de que el tiempo seguía sin detenerse, para Dressrosa, aquellos segundos, en que luchaba por sobrevivir, fueron los más lentos y duros en 900 años. El enfrentamiento entre el descendiente de los dioses, contra el enemigo natural de los dioses, estaba a punto de concluir.

-Fufufu… ¡Simplemente no puedo soportar la idea de que alguien esté sobre mí!- dijo Doflamingo preparándose para atacar a Luffy.

-Intentaste mantener todo a tu alcance encerrándolo en tus garras…- empezó a decir Luffy, que se preparaba para golpear a Doflamingo, viniendo a su mente recuerdos de la verdad de ese país.

 _-Bajo el reinado de Doflamingo, este país se ha convertido en un contraste entre luz y oscuridad.- dijo el gladiador prisionero amigo de Rebecca._

 _-¡Ya no quiero ser protegida…! ¡Esta vez, quiero ser yo quien proteja a Soldado-san!-gritó entre lágrimas Rebbeca._

 _-Durante años los enanos han sido capturados y convertidos en esclavos para crear SMILEs. No podemos dejar que sigan atrapados sin esperanza al mañana, Luffy.- dijo triste y furiosos Franky por el Den Den Mushi al saber la verdad de los enanos._

 _-¡Todos los juguetes de este país eran humanos! ¡Cuando los transformaron en juguetes, se borraron nuestras memorias de ellos!- dijo Viola llorando de felicidad al recordar al hombre del que se enamoró su hermana, y que era el padre de su sobrina Rebbeca._

No solo las palabras de aquellas víctimas de la tiranía del Demonio Celestial. Cómo si el propio país Dressrosa llorara al ser dañada por la jaula de Pájaros, Luffy podía ver lo que aquel país vivió.

Rebbeca y los gladiadores enjaulados. Los enanos maltratados y amenazados. Los juguetes incapaces de llorar, rompiéndose ante las ordenes de sus carceleros.

-Intentado controlar… Manipular… A todos y todo…- dijo furioso Luffy.

 _-Doflamingo… ¡Por favor! ¡No hagas más daño a este país!- gritó suplicando el rey Riku mientras caía del palacio por el hombre de piedra._

 _-No haré algo tan patético como… Traicionar al hombre que admiré por tanto tiempo... ¡Solo porque no obtuviera respuesta que quería! ¡Los tontos también tienen, Su propia forma de hacer las cosas!- gritó Bellamy mientras lloraba al saber la verdad que tanto le dolió. Que para la persona que más admiraba, el era basura. Y que su antiguo enemigo, se había convertido en su amigo._

Al mismo tiempo que recordaba aquellas palabras, Dressrosa recordaba a aquellas dos personas que fueron víctimas de la maldad manipuladora de Doflamingo. Bellamy derrotado con lágrimas de felicidad por su nuevo amigo, y el rey legítimo del país, intentando parar la jaula junto con toda la población.

-Haa… Haa…- incluso al límite de sus fuerzas, Luffy no podía olvidar el dolor de sus amigos a causa de Doflamingo y de la maldad de aquellos como él.

 _-Fui salvado por la amabilidad del maestro. ¡El maestro es un dios compasivo!- dijo entre lágrimas Chahige creyendo en la amabilidad de Caesar, antes de descubrir la verdad._

 _-Sin saber nada… A pesar de que nos habían convertido en monstruos gigantescos… Nos ayudaron sin dudarlo…- gritó llorando la niña Mocha, intentando darle las gracias a su banda por haberlos rescatados de los experimentos de Caesar._

 _-¡Siempre acabo dando más problemas…! Siempre estoy estorbando a los demás… ¡Lo siento…!- lloró Hachi_ _al ser disparado por el Tenryuubito que quiso llevarse a Keimi._

Las imágenes de Chahige noqueado y llorando, los niños corriendo por sus vidas, Hachi en el suelo y Keimi llorando en aquella gigantesca pecera, vinieron a la mente de Luffy.

-¡ESTOY ENFERMO DE TODO ESO! ¡ME HACE VOMITAR!- gritó con furia Luffy ante la maldad de aquellos que se llaman dioses.

-¡ENTONCES MALDICE LA SANGRE QUE LLEVAS EN LAS VENAS! ¡Todos ustedes nacieron por debajo de mí… destinados a ser regidos por alguien más! ¡Peones como ustedes y yo estamos en niveles completamente diferentes!- gritó Doflamingo lleno de furia y de emoción por las palabras que soltaba.

Las imágenes volvieron a la mente de Luffy. Pero esta vez, eran de aquellos que se llamaban dioses, que podían decidir quién muere y quien vive. Las personas que él más odia.

 _-¡¿Sabéis lo que os espera por rebelaros contra los descendientes de los creadores de este mundo…?!- gritó el Tenryuubito padre del que Luffy pegó, mientras intentaba matarlos a disparos._

 _-¡Shurororo, intenta ponerme una mano encima…! !Tengo a los más grandes de los peces gordos cubriéndome las espaldas! !Doflamingo! !Un Yonkou! ¡¿De verdad tienes el valor para iniciar una guerra contra ellos?!- gritó Caesar riéndose de Luffy por intentar atraparlo y detener sus maquiavélicos planes._

 _-Fufufufu !No podrás salvar a nadie...! Después de todo ¡¿Qué sentido tiene… dejar que viva la gente que sabe el secreto de este país…?! !... La ciudad, su gente, sus animales…! !INCLUSO TUS NAKAMAS! !INCLUSO TÚ! !FU FUFUFUFU!- gritó Doflamingo a Luffy burlándose de su deseo de protegerlos a todos._

-¡VOY A CERRARTE LA BOCA Y A DEJAR ESTE MALDITO LUGAR!- gritó Luffy que se preparaba para dar el golpe que derrotaría a Doflamingo.

-¡Hazlo si puedes, mocoso! ¡TELARAÑA!- dijo Doflamingo que lanzó la telaraña más grande que había hecho con sus hilos más poderosos que el acero.

-GOMU GOMU NO…- dijo Luffy que preparaba el golpe final.

En ese instante, Luffy estaba preparando la técnica que era más poderosa que el Kong Gun, mientras soplaba una gran cantidad de aire en el brazo, provocando el crecimiento gigantesco de su brazo, bañado en Busoshoku Haki.

-KING… KONG...- Luffy empezó a gritar el nombre del golpe final.

El puño más grande y poderoso que el de un gigante, se acercaba a la telaraña irrompible del Demonio Celestial, con la atención de cumplir la promesa de derrotarlo con un solo golpe. Pero Doflamingo no iba a detenerse.

-Las bestias que no pueden ser domadas… Deben ser aniquiladas…- susurró sonriendo Doflamingo.

En ese instante, antes de lanzar su ataque más mortífero que creó, a costa del sufrimiento de las victimas de su clan, miró con aquella sonrisa malvada suya a Mugiwara no Luffy y gritó sus últimas palabras de maldad.

-¡TODOS AQUELLOS CON LAS SANGRE DE LOS DEMONIOS Y AQUELLOS QUE PASEN POR DELANTE DE UN DIOS COMO YO, SERÁN ELIMINADOS!-

Los ojos de Luffy, llenos de furia y decisión, miró a su enemigo, que dijo las palabras que él jamás podría perdonar.

 _-¡Vuestra misma sangre es un crimen en toda regla! Incluso si todos los demás piratas de aquí escapan… ¡VOSOTROS DOS NO ABANDONAREÍS ESTE LUGAR!- juró Akainu con el objetivo de matar a Ace y Luffy solo por la sangre de sus padres._

 _-S-Solo paso por delante del barco del noble mundial. No hizo nada. P-Pero… A-Aquel Tenryuubito lo disparó solo por eso. ¡SOLO POR ESO, MATÓ A SABO!- gritó Dogra triste con lágrimas al relatar cómo vio hundirse el barco de Sabo con él dentro._

-16 BALAS SAGRADAS DEL ASESINO ¡DIOS HILO!- gritó Doflamingo, lanzando su último ataque, capaz de perforar hasta la carne más dura de la tierra.

El puño de Luffy se dirigía a hacia la telaraña, a punto de recibir el ataque mortal de los hijos en sus carnes, mientras que ambos rivales se miraron una última vez.

El rey usurpador, mostraba en sus ojos una maldad sin igual, una sed de sangre, y la ambición de destruir el mundo que le pertenece por derecho, sin dudar en matar a todo un país para cumplir su objetivo. Incluso no dudaría en sacrificar a aquellos que piensan que son su familia. Sus ojos reflejan una oscuridad sin esperanza hacia el mañana.

El pirata gladiador, mostraba en sus ojos una voluntad inquebrantable, que caminó por un gran camino de dolor, y que juró proteger a sus Nakamas, amigos, y todas las personas importantes para él. No iba a permitir que los esfuerzos de sus Nakamas, el dolor de todas las victimas de Doflamingo, el sacrificio de Ace, y el reencuentro con Sabo fueran en vano. Sus ojos mostraban una luz hacia el mañana y a la aventura.

Su puño, no solo bañado en aquel poder, sino también en aquella voluntad, rompió las balas de hilos, y consiguió atravesar la telaraña diabólica. Siguió su curso sin ningún desvío ni duda en su objetivo. Apenas un segundo después, estampó sus puño en la cara de Doflamingo.

Todo pasó en menos de un segundo. Las gafas del demonio celestial se rompieron. La sangre y el destrozo de la carne, se mostraba en el rostro que por fin, dejó de sonreír.

-¡GUUUUUUUUUN!- gritó Luffy, terminando el nombre de su golpe final.

El golpe no solo golpeó a Doflamingo. Lo lanzó hasta los suelos de Dressrosa, rompiendo sus cimientos, levantando los pueblos cercanos, como rocas levantadas al aire por la onda expansiva. Y llegando a abrir un agujero al subterráneo que se convirtió en la capital del comercio del bajo mundo, envió a Doflamingo a lo más bajo, totalmente derrotado.

 _El dios que controló las vidas desde los cielos, fue lanzado a la tierra por el defensor que prometió salvarlos a todos._

Luffy cansado y a punto de desmayarse por todo el poder que usó para derrotar a su enemigo mortal, miró a la jaula que tenía atrapada la libertad del país, y un segundo antes de cerrar sus ojos, sonrió al ver el comienzo de la desaparición de la jaula mortal. Lo había conseguido. Había cumplido su promesa, y los había protegido a todos.

* * *

 **Se acabó. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Hasta que no se publicó el siguiente capítulo, sentí la preocupación de que Doflamingo no fue derrotado. Después de que parecía haber sido derrotado tres o cuatro veces, era inevitable alguna duda.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, y vuestros comentarios. Hasta la próxima historia.**


End file.
